


Celestial

by luna_ren_creations



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Planets, Royal Families, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Stars, Violence, War, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_ren_creations/pseuds/luna_ren_creations
Summary: Dejah Atreyu was born to a Celestial Warrior father and lady in waiting to the queen, mother. Her father perished at the hands of the Qhenkriens, in the great massacre when Dejah was five years old and not 2 months later, her mother succumbed to complications, giving birth to Dejah's little brother, who also died. Now an orphan, Dejah had no one, so the king and queen decided to take her in and raise her as their own.Dejah grew up with the 3 princesses, the eldest, Ophelia and the twins, Anastasia and Julianna. Technically being given the title of princess as well, it just didn't fit who Dejah was. Upon her 16th birthday, she applied to train to become a Celestial Warrior, just like her father.5 years later is where the story begins. With Ophelia on the throne and soon about to give birth to twins, thus furthering Trezoria's royal line, Dejah returns home after a brief mission on a nearby moon, but a storm is lurking on the horizon. One that will put the entire galaxy at risk.





	1. CELESTIAL WARRIOR

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new. Hopefully this is simple enough to follow, but if you need help, I will be creating tumblr posts on each character/species and trying to help explain things. This chapter is a lot of info, but I want you all to know what's happened before the real story begins  
> Thanks for reading!

**CELESTIAL WARRIOR:**

Trezoria was a beautiful world. Boasting breathtaking natural wonders, red lakes, purple oceans, an impressive display of surrounding moons and worlds, decorating the day and nighttime sky no matter where you were on the massive planet, it was definitely the jewel of the Porhyrion Star System. The system was made up of 15 other planets and 60 moons, 45 of which were inhabited. Trezoria had 10 districts, and the Capital, The Celestial City, making 11. The Celestial City is where the palace was, an architectural marvel in of itself, was very old, but very strong. Constructed of Druyulivian Marble, it was a stellar sight to see. 

Trezoria was a peaceful world, but war reared its head every once in a while. Thankfully, Trezoria had a force stronger and greater than any other world out there. Trezoria was the birthplace of the incomparable fighters known as the Celestial Warriors. Meticulously trained and stronger than one could imagine, The Celestial Warriors were a protective force for not only their home world, but to other worlds Trezoria had allies with, spanning the millions of galaxies, universe wide. Being a Celestial Warrior was a mighty requirement, but it took blood, sweat and tears to achieve such a position and their work was so very important. Sometimes though, war was too strong an opponent for even the Celestial Warriors. 

Dejah Atreyu was born to a loving mother and father. Her mother was a lady in waiting and very close friend to the reigning queen at the time, Queen Aelisia. Dejah's father was a Celestial Warrior and a great man. Dejah looked up to her father immensely, wanting to learn how to fight like he did. Her mother was less than enthusiastic about the idea, wanting her little girl to be as demure as Princess Ophelia, who was only a little older than her own daughter, but it seemed Dejah had her heart set, from a very young age. And then war broke out. Trezoria and its allies formed together to fight off against a mass invasion of these loathsome creatures known as the Qhenkriens. Lizard like an horribly murderous demons, they slaughtered countless men, women and children. Dejah was 5 years of age at the time, living on the place grounds with her parents. Her mother was quite pregnant then, with Dejah's soon to be baby brother or sister. Dejah remembered seeing her father off to battle... and never seeing him again. Armanis Atreyu became one of the fallen Celestial Warriors, earning his name on the wall of memorial in the Palace's Great Hall. Dejah was a little young to understand why her daddy was never coming home, but it stayed with her for many years, nonetheless. As if losing her role model of a father was bad enough, her mother followed her husband in death not two months later, giving birth to Dejah's brother, who also died. 

_"Mama! Mama wake up!"_ The young girl had sobbed, over her mother's still form. Trezoria was still in among a war and now Dejah was orphaned. Taking pity on the young girl and because her parents had been dear to both the King and Queen, they decided to adopt young Dejah as their own. Adopting the title as princess, alongside her 3 now adoptive sisters, Ophelia and later the twins, Anastasia and Julianna, the young girl grew up well, but never lost the fire in her heart to one day follow in her father's footsteps. She was heavily involved in war efforts as she grew older, once the Qhenkriens had been vanquished and offered her aid to allied worlds going through similar trials.

Upon her sixteenth birthday, Dejah finally reached her goal, applying to train to become a Celestial Warrior. Given her background and her involvement in war effort and aid through her youth, she was accepted by none other than her adoptive father, King Jehannot. The training program was 3 years long and took place on the nearby moon called Zon. In the meantime, Ophelia, who Dejah was very close to, was being groomed to become Trezoria's next ruler. Engaged to the Chaedorian Crown Prince Ximon, she was wed at 18 to him, something Dejah had to attend very quickly, before returning to Zon to complete her training. Within the last 6 months of her training, the king, Dejah's kind, adoptive father fell asleep in death, leaving the throne to Ophelia. She was absent from her sister's coronation, but returned not long after, a fully trained, fresh Celestial Warrior.

"Sister, how well you look. The Zon suns must have done you well." Ophelia hugged Dejah, upon her return, in her full purple and black uniform. The young, blush haired queen adored her adoptive sister and while didn't understand why she chose this path in her life, fully, she respected it. Dejah was assigned to her division not long after her return and this, dear reader, is where our story really begins.

Four years later, Queen Ophelia is very pregnant and due to give birth to twins very soon and Dejah is fighting off some poachers from the Xonouyama Farmlands.


	2. FEARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dejah is plagued with her own past and worries as a new but old threat looms on the horizon. Ophelia goes into labour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this. Honestly this is going to be raw and unedited, so bear with me, but one day it'll be a beautiful butterfly LOL

**FEARS:**

"Find anything?" Dejah jogged up to catch Jax a little later after spending a little while longer with her sister, finally convincing her to get some rest. Jax stopped and faced Dejah, his expression grim. Dejah's heart missed a beat.

"What is it?" She dared ask. Jax reached out and took her hand.

"Come with me."

**

Dejah squinted her eyes at the screen in front of her, trying to focus on what materialized on their pod earlier. It all happened so fast that even slowing the feed down all the way, it was still very quick.

"What is that thing?" She murmured, trying to focus on the playback. It was heads taller than Zaeden who was already just shy of 6 feet tall.

"Can we go frame by frame?" She asked the pod tech who nodded and typed a few things into his keypad. Watching intently, Dejah's eyes flickered over every frame of data until the creature appeared.

"Stop!" She announced.

"Can you zoom in?" Her tone worried Jax, who was so in tune with her moods and emotions. What had she seen? The tech zoomed in and Dejah saw the scaly skin of something she remembered from long ago. Suddenly, she felt weak in the knees.

"Is there any other angle we can try?" She asked. Because a beastly size and scales could've been a good few other species, but her soul told her it was definitely one of them.

"That's not possible. The Celestial Warriors vanquished nearly the entire army and the survivors were sent to Xion." Dejah thought, remembering.

"I'm afraid not, ma'am. Have you any idea what it might be? I know it's not much to go off of..." Dejah spun on her heel and sped out of the room. Her heart was pounding so fast she was afraid it would just explode out of her. Hugging the wall outside of the Science and Travel building just outside the palace grounds,  she felt this overpowering sense of anxiety take over her. She couldn't breathe.

"No... no it couldn't have been." She thought, her mind reeling. But could it have, though? Qhenkriens. The murderous people that slaughtered millions of innocent Trezorian lives. They'd murdered her father.

"It can't be..." She whispered, desperately trying to push that notion from her mind.

"Dejah!" Jax voice echoed around her.

"I'm here." She replied, weakly. When he found her, she felt like bawling, but managed to contain herself. Jax knew better though and immediately took her into his arms.

"Tell me what you're thinking." He murmured.

"The video... the attacker looks sort of like a Qhenkrien, but I can't be sure because it could also be any one of a hundred other species... I don't know, I just ...I'll be okay." She softly explained. Jax pulled back and regarded her with sympathy in his eyes.

"Dej, the Qhenkriens, the surviving ones anyway are safely locked away in Xion.it had to be just a rogue looking for loot or something like that." Jax reasoned and Dejah knew that, it just didn't stop her panic. She nodded.

"You're right. Hopefully that's all it was."

 

**

Despite seemingly solving the mystery, Dejah was on edge for the rest of the day. She was even off during practice with Jax, to which he proposed calling it early. He understood her emotion, Koaweians were hyper empaths. They felt what their loved ones felt as if they were experiencing the emotion themselves. Jax knew about the war, about her parents and losing them at such a young age. And he knew it haunted her to this day.

Most Celestial Warriors had quarters in the large wing in the south end of the palace, but Dejah being an adopted member of the royal family, had quarters in the same area as the queen, queen mother and the twins. And Jax being her... significant other, shared with her. Though they weren't formally engaged, Jax had stated many times that Dejah was his and he wouldn't trade her for all the valuables in the universe. Besides, Koaweians didn't get engaged or married the same way Trezorians did. Their form of marriage involved a ritual of sorts, followed by the male marking the female as his own, for life. While such a thing hadn't happened yet to Dejah, she wasn't opposed to the idea. Jax had been in her life since she left Trezoria to become a Celestial Warrior. She loved him with all she had. Ophelia was open to him being her sister's chosen one and so Jax was always at meals with the rest of the family. He didn't expect to be, but was grateful to be a part of something again. He waited for her patiently as she got ready for dinner. He honestly could just sit and watch her do menial things all day long. Sometimes he couldn't quite believe that such a strong, determined and skillful fighter fit into such a dainty looking body. Dejah was tall and willowy, definitely fitting the title of princess, though the title wasn't owed her, through blood. Her long, raven hair framed her heart shaped face, now with electric blue highlights throughout it and her purple eyes shone like 2 little amethysts.

"Do you think it's too much?" She snapped Jax out of his daze as she stood, slightly concerned before him. Dejah looked terrific in anything, even though she wasn't much for the frilly dresses and lace that came with royalty, it was custom to dress for dinner and Dejah had chosen a lavender purple gown, with feather like short sleeves and a plunging neckline. The skirt was fit around the middle and it fanned out into a long slender, but flowing skirt. Her long hair hung loose, trailing down her back and dew drop like earrings hung from her lobes.

"You look gorgeous." He complimented, standing to regard her fully. She blushed slightly.

"Come on. We shouldn't keep everyone waiting." How different meals on Trezoria were observed. On Koaweia, mealtime was like every man for himself. Little to no decorum was involved and it was usually always a mess afterward. He clearly had a huge learning curve when he decided to train to be a Celestial Warrior. While persons of all sorts of species and backgrounds enrolled, upon graduation they resided on Trezoria. For Jax, it meant learning a whole new way of life, even at the academy. Language, eating habits, manners, it was all a new experience and sometimes he didn't think it was all worth it.

"But she was always there." Jax reminded himself, as he walked alongside her, to the dining hall. No matter how much even of a monster he saw his own self, she only saw him. Jax. She always had and he would forever be grateful to her for that. The dining hall was much too massive for the small amount of people eating in it, but Dejah didn't put much thought into it. The palace had everything in grand quantity. Ophelia and Ximon were already present, as were the princesses, Anastasia and Julianna. Both with platinum blonde, almost white hair, they were often muses for Trezorian artists. While Ophelia had a natural kind of beauty about her, the twin princesses looked rather eretheral.

"Are we late?" Dejah wondered, as she slid into her seat.  Ophelia shook her head.

"No, no. You look marvelous by the way, Dejah." Ophelia complimented. Dejah blushed lightly again.

"Oh it's nothing. Mother picked up this not too long ago."

"And you look wonderful, dear." Another voice entered the conversation, as a tall, beautiful but mature woman entered wearing a floor length navy blue gown with sparkling overlay that resembled stars in the night sky.

"Thank you." The queen mother sat next to her eldest and rested a hand on her forearm.

"How are you doing, dear? You look tired." She cooed after Ophelia.

"I'm fine, mother, really." She replied.

"I've been making sure she gets at least 1 nap a day, now." Ximon added, giving his wife a knowing look. Jax and Dejah watched curiously as the 3 interacted about Ophelia's health and the twins she would bear, very soon. The princesses couldn't have cared less, too absorbed in their own conversation and the soup in front of them. By the time the main course rolled around, the princesses were animatedly explaining their latest affairs. While Anastasia was an introvert and bookworm with an imagination that spanned the universe, Julianna was a bit of a party girl. Her mother of course, didn't approve,  but that didn't stop her. Dejah though, couldn't help but notice how pale Ophelia suddenly looked. She had set down her utensils and sat with a hand on her swollen middle. Dejah's paranoia had returned earlier when her mother was talking with her daughter and son in law about making sure everyone was safe and healthy, but had shoved it away. Seeing her beloved sister looking unwell just reanimated her anxiety.

"Ophelia? Are you alright?" She finally spoke, unable to stay silent any longer. The entire room paused.

"I-I'm okay..." Was her weak reply.

"Darling? You don't look at all well..." Ximon reached out to his wife,  as her face contorted with pain and she let out a distressed cry.

I-it's  time... I think it's time..." She grimaced, a light sweat breaking out on her forehead. Dejah felt her heartrate skyrocket, as she pushed her chair back and stood. The twins stared in stunned surprise, as their mother helped Ophelia to her feet, Ximon supporting her weight with his own.

"Get her to medical right away, I'll alert her doctors." The queen mother delegated to her son in law. It all happened so fast, Dejah could barely process it all. When she did, all she could see was her mother laying so still in front of her five year old self. Nurses were off to the side, whispering over the still bundle in the blanket.

" _Mama! Please wake up!"_ Her young, woeful wail echoed through her mind and suddenly Dejah felt like she might pass out. Her head was sent reeling and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Jax knew she was panicking and reached out to her, just as his holo-pager went off. Dejah was brought back to reality by the chime and realized hers was going off too. They were alone in the dining hall and Dejah found it in herself to screw her head on straight and answer her holo-pager. What she read made her heart skip a beat. Of all the times to get called out on a job. And if that wasn't bad enough, the mission was dire. Koaweia's capitals were being invaded.

"Jax?" She asked, as his complexion went completely ashen. She reached out to him, but he shied away.

"Let's go " His voice sounded like it didn't belong to him. Dejah hadn’t much time to react. Jax seemed on autopilot as they hurried toward the flight hangar, near the Science and Travel building. Dejah was a mess, emotionally. Her sister was giving birth, she couldn’t even stay with her and now Jax’s home world was in danger.

“Invaded? Invaded by who?” She kept wondering as she and Jax got assigned to a squad of other warriors and ushered into much larger pods than earlier. The beauty of Dejah’s lavender dress was long forgotten once she changed into her combat outfit, and making sure her weapons were up to snuff.

“Okay people, listen up! Koaweia is currently under attack in it’s 5 major capitals. We’ve had conformation that the invaders are Qhenkriens.”

_“What?!”_ A million sirens went off in Dejah’s head.

“No way… there’s no way…” She remembered earlier. How?

“I know you all have questions, namely about how a dead and/or imprisoned race has returned, but right now, we have to focus on our Koaweian allies and helping them. Alright, let’s move!” The overseer of their specific division, General Erzo relayed to every pod, via hologram. Dejah looked to Jax whose every muscle was tighter than the strongest of ropes. She longed to give him comfort, but felt unable to, in her state. She took a deep breath as their pod launched, jumping to light speed instantly after leaving the atmosphere. How was Ophelia? She had no idea. Did her family even know she’d been called away? And what of the Qhenkriens? Since when were the survivors out of Xion? The most guarded, most remote prison in all the galaxies, where only terrible, monster like creatures rotted away for unbelievable crimes? Why Jax’s home world? Dejah certainly did not like all these unanswered questions.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. OLD FOES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Celestial Warriors answer the call to aid in Koaweia, against invaders thought to be long dead or locked away in the highest security prison in the entire universe. This raises a bunch of questions, with no time for answers. Koaweia is in dire straits and Dejah gets wounded.

**OLD FOES**

The tension in their pod was so thick when they made it to their destination, you could cut it with a knife. Celestial Warriors were prepared for every eventuality, but Dejah knew this one hit home for a lit of warriors on her pod. A lot were Trezorian, alive when the Qhenkriens waged war on Trezoria, years ago. The Qhenkriens were massively fearful beasts who’s only purpose in life was to destroy, murder and conquer planets as their own. They were easily 12 feet tall, resembling reptiles of some shape or description, with murderous yellow eyes and fangs that could easily tear a human man to shreds. They often wore leather type clothing, though Dejah never knew why and they had large, dinosaur like tails. Their faces were somewhat like a person, but not completely. They were monsters. 100%, complete monsters. Dejah in all her life had never faced one, but felt an odd sense of purpose and achievement, knowing she would face them in battle, as her father had done, before her.

“This is for you, dad.” She thought, turning her eyes upward. The pods skirted one of the nearby moons, their cloaking devices all activated. The commanders weren’t sure what awaited them at Koaweia’s atmosphere and they didn’t want to risk it. Warriors could be shifted to planets below even if they weren’t directly above them.

“Listen up! Take down any Qhenkrien you find, strive to protect the Koaweian people at all cost!” The General relayed a final message and then warriors were being shifted down. Dejah had never been to Koaweia, but she wasn’t about to mention it to Jax now. The guy looked ready to kill whatever so much as looked at him. His expression scared Dejah a little, she was used to seeing the worst sides of Jax, but even this was new. Before she had time to really think of a battle strategy against something several heads taller than her, she was transported to the planet. The putrid smell of smoke and burning chemicals immediately filled her nose as she looked around. It appeared she was in some kind of city… the entirety of it had been demolished.

“Oh my God…” She breathed as Jax landed next to her.

“Look for survivors.” Was all he told her, before running off. She followed, scouring every fallen building, every crevice. She didn’t find any alive, but lots dead, a lot burned beyond recognition. They seemed too late to do much.

“Dejah!” She heard her name and ran toward its’ source. Jax stood outside of what used to be a home of some kind, now completely burned to the ground.

“There isn’t much left here. Let’s move on.” His voice sound like he hurt and Dejah wished she could find anything to say to him that would help.

“Right.” She nodded. After activating their locators, they were shifted to another part of the planet, where lots of other warriors were actively fighting with Qhenkriens. Their appearance terrified Dejah for a fraction of a second, but not more than Jax’s pained cry when he realized what part of Koaweia they were in.

“No…” He tore off into the middle of the siege.

“Jax!” Dejah cried, before something came swinging at her. Brandishing her staff in an instant, she swung full force at whatever was coming, locking eyes with none other than a Qhenkrien.

“Not today.” She growled, her muscles surging underneath her combat suit. Meanwhile, Jax was in an absolute panic and he felt absolutely powerless. His home was being destroyed and his comrades were barely making a dent. Too many of his kinsmen had died already. But now… they were in _Ttheia_. His birthplace. His parents, his grandparents, brothers, cousins… they all lived here. Had they gotten to safety? Had they… He dared not think it as he tore through the city on fire, trying desperately to find his childhood home, in amongst all the ruin. When he found it, he fell to his knees, completely overcome. His home…the place he’d grown up, played, laughed and cried… all that was left was a bomb crater.

“Maybe they all made it out…” He entertained a faint hope, as he forced himself up and into what was left of the house. It didn’t take long for him to identify the remains of his father, grandmother and younger brother. Tears shamelessly spilled down his cheeks like 2 rivers. He’d been too late. Instead of protecting his home, he’d been having dinner on Trezoria with his princess and her family. Rounding a corner of a crumbled stone wall, he stopped when his eyes found someone on the ground, but still breathing! He rushed over, falling to his knees and took the woman into his arms. Sobs shook his body as the woman opened her eyes, one green, one brown.

_“Khiniol…”_ She breathed. Jax bowed over her.

_“Hutmyr… d’clpesta nkoi…”(Mother… I’m so sorry)_ He cried, in his mother tongue. Had he been a passerby, maybe even a fellow unrelated warrior, he’d have sent her pack to the pod for medical care. But Jax knew his dear beloved mother was beyond help. The best he could do was be with her in her final moments.

_“M’sgol… Khiniol… jodang xoyl.” (My son… Khiniol… I love you)._ The woman murmured, reaching a weak hand up to caress the side of his face. And then she fell very still. Jax froze, unable, for a moment to process that his mother had just died in his arms. When it clicked in his brain, something inside him just snapped. He was all that was left. He knew that now in his soul. Those murderous beasts had killed them all. And for what purpose? Conquest? It was sickening. Pushing his mother’s eyes closed for the last time, it nearly killed him to leave her body, but he had to make those _things_ pay. He didn’t care if it cost him his own life, he’d personally see to it that every last Qhenkrien met their death at his hands.

**

“AGH!” Dejah cried, as she swung her staff yet again at her opponent. She was a strong fighter, but after picking a couple off, she was starting to feel drained. And these things just kept coming. She’d blown a few up, knocked a few off with her staff, another few with her knives and throwing stars, but there always seemed to be more! Warriors were falling dead alongside her, but she hadn’t time to mourn them, or even wonder where Jax had gone or if he was okay. It was a mess everywhere she looked, fires still burning with no hope of being extinguished. She mopped her soot stained brown with the back of her hand as she took a second to regroup. And then suddenly out of the smoke came a familiar figure, swinging his longsword and parkouring his way through Qhenkriens. It was Jax, but at the same time, it didn’t seem like him. It was as if someone else had taken control of his body. Feeling rejuvenated, she joined him, using every last ounce of her strength to plunge her dagger into the meaty thigh of an oncoming Qhenkrien, twisting the blade into the muscle. The creature howled in pain, but before Dejah could swing up to finish him off, he was quicker with his blade. Dejah felt the warmness at her side before she felt the pain. Her hand went to her left side, just under her ribcage, where she’d been hit and felt blood. Jax, yards away didn’t know what had happened, until he caught sight out of his peripheral of black and blue hair, falling, almost in slow motion, to the ground.

“Dejah!” He screamed, running to her, just before the Qhenkrien nearly ran her through. Jumping up, Jax swiftly brought the beast down by slicing its’ head, clean off. The beast fell with a resounding thud, as he tossed his sword aside and rushed to Dejah. She was bleeding, her breathing choppy, purple eyes dull and face ashen.

“Dej… oh God…” He cried, taking her into his lap and seeing nothing but blood, as her suit had been torn open where she’d been wounded. The gash looked deep and it was located near a lot of major organs on a Trezorian.

“S-stop looking so worried… I’ve been hurt worse… than this.” She weakly joked.

“I need help! Princess Dejah’s been wounded!” Jax finally had half a mind to page for assistance. Time seemed to stand still for a moment.

“Please… please just stay awake, okay?” He begged, this unfathomable fear coursing through every fibre of his body. She nodded, her breathing becoming ragged.

“I’m alright…” She lied, because she really felt like hell. She felt limp and heavier than a boulder all at the same time. It hurt to breathe and all she wanted to do was close her eyes for a little bit.

“No, no, no… don’t close your eyes, please don’t close your eyes…” Jax begged.

“I’m okay…” Was the last thing she repeated, before everything went black.

 

 

**

“Ophelia, they’re beautiful…” Anastasia cooed at her new niece and nephew.

“They really are…” Julianna agreed, standing alongside her twin and regarding the newborn twins in their elder sister’s arms. Ophelia smiled tiredly, but happily nonetheless. It was a grueling labour, but worth it all in the end. Both mother and babies were doing perfectly fine. Ximon stood nearby, looking like the proud father he was and the queen mother sat nearby, half asleep, but happier than all else.

“I just with Dejah was here…” Ophelia mused, looking to her 2 newborns, lovingly. She had to understand her sister getting called away on a mission, but it had lousy timing.

“She’ll be back, soon.” Julianna assured. As the words left her mouth, a loud knock came at the chamber doors.

“Yes?” Ophelia answered and a guard rushed in.

“My apologies, Your Majesty, but we’ve just gotten word. Your sister, the princess Dejah has been fatally wounded on Koaweia.” Their mother stood, completely awake then.

“What?!” She cried.

“I wish I knew more, ma’am. The remaining troops are returning home, as we speak.” The guard answered. Everyone was left standing in a complete state of shock, in what should have been a very happy occasion. Fatally wounded… did that mean Dejah was…

“Don’t do this to me… I can’t lose you. You’re all I have left.” Jax repeated the mantra in his head as they rushed Dejah home and straight into surgery. Her pulse was there, but extremely thready and she’d already lost a lot of her blood volume because of where she’d been hit. Jax paced outside of surgery, until Dejah’s mother and younger sisters came running in.

“Jax! Jax… is she…?” Anastasia sobbed, throwing herself at him. He hugged her.

“She’s alive… s-so far… I just… I…” He paused, as tears threatened behind his eyes.

“She’ll pull through. She’s a fighter.” The queen mother stated, though her voice quavered.

“What happened?” Julianna dared ask, wringing her hands together.

“I-I guess she mis-gauged her angle… God, had I been a second too late… that thing would’ve finished her off.” He lamented, folding his arms and bowing his head.

After what seemed like forever, a sliding door opened and a doctor came out.

“Princess Dejah… how is she?”  The girls’ mother demanded of the man.

“She’s recovering, ma’am. She lost a good deal of blood and will be weak for a few days, but given rest and medication, she will be just fine.”  The doctor explained. Everyone collectively sighed with relief, though Jax still felt anxious, and knew he would until he could see her.

“We’ll have her moved to her quarters to recover, ma’am, as soon as possible.” He addressed Dejah’s mother, with a slight bow, before taking his leave. Jax honestly just wanted to start crying, but kept his composure for the time being.

“I should see that she’s made as comfortable as possible.” Her mother decided, hurrying off, with her daughters in tow. Jax was going to follow, when his holo-pager chimed again. He was to report to his division leader and give his report on the Koaweia siege. It was SOP, but Jax didn’t want to be away from Dejah any more than he had to be.

“She won’t miss me if she’s asleep.” He reminded himself. But he had to realize just how dangerously close he came to losing her too, the same day he lost his entire family. She was quite literally, all he had left and she wasn’t even family.

“Well, it’s time to change that.” He decided. It was time to bond with her. To make her his mate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. MEMORIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dejah recovers from her injuries and meets her niece and nephew for the first time. The emotions of the return of the Qhenkriens are still raw and Jax waits for the right time to ask Dejah the big question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in ages... oops  
> That's what happens when fanfics take precedent over everything else.  
> To the handful of those who have read this so far, thanks and I hope maybe it'll gain popularity one day.  
> Ciao.

 

**MEMORIES**

Jax didn’t stay any longer than he had to, giving his report on what happened to his higher ups and then dashing out of there like he was on fire. He had to find her. He had to see with his own eyes that she was and would be okay.

“That was way too close…” He thought. Dejah had been injured before, as had he, but something about this time just made him go mad with worry and sick over the possibility of losing her. Losing her  _ too.  _ For, he’d already lost so much in just a short amount of time. Reaching the palace, he made way for her quarters, where he also stayed, to find her resting in bed and her adoptive mother sitting at her bedside, pressing a cool cloth to her forehead.

“Post operative fever. Her doctors say it should clear up in the next day or so.” The queen mother spoke without even looking up to see who’d entered. Jax stepped further into the room.

“Will she be ok?” He rasped. The older woman looked up at him.

“You know Dejah. She’s got fighter’s blood in her. I doubt if anything could completely take her out of the game.” She mildly joked, as Jax sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed Dejah’s warm forehead with his fingertips. She still didn’t look well, completely pale and frail looking, though he knew she really wasn’t. Dejah’s mother watched silently, as she stood.

“You really love her, don’t you?” She asked, softly.

“Of course I do. She’s my everything.” He answered, not taking his gaze away from Dejah’s sleeping form. The queen mother paused.

“I heard. What happened on Koaweia, to your family. I’m so sorry, Jax.” She sympathized. Jax clenched his jaw.

“Thank you.” He managed to choke out.

“I know a little about what it’s like to lose those you love and there’s nothing you can do to stop it, but I know someone who knows a lot more. Probably just as much as you.” She nodded to Dejah. Jax knew this of course, but hearing it said just hardened his resolve. He and Dejah needed one another. They were made for one another and nearly losing her, along with his own flesh and blood to the same murderous creatures, he wanted to make sure she was his forever, to love, cherish and grow old with. Even if something took one of them away in death after that, they’d still have their bond, deep within their hearts. It was time.

“I want to unite with her.” He finally blurted, after staying silent for a long while, just watching Dejah breathe.

“I’m sorry?” The queen mother was unfamiliar with the term.

“Um… bond? How is it you say it here… marry. That’s it. I want… I want to marry her.” He found the right term, looking to the elder woman. She smiled and nodded, knowingly.

“Oh yes. Jax, I know Dejah wouldn’t hesitate to accept. You know she loves you dearly. And I can’t think of a better man for her than you. When we took her into this family, both her late father and I knew she was no princess, given her adoptive title. She’s a warrior through and through, like her birth father before her. You’re her exact fit. She never cared if you were different, you were just always Jax to her. Her Jax. So ask her, once she’s well. Ask her, fulfill the ritual as you see fit, and know I’ve thought of you as part of this family ever since you came to Trezoria with her, all those years ago.” Jax teared up at the queen mother’s kind words.

“I will.”

**

Dejah felt her muscles burning. Where was she? She remembered Koaweia. She remembered seeing the fires, all the bodies… Jax, where was he?

_ You honestly don’t have to hang around with me all the time. People stare at you too, now.” Young Jax frowned at the judgemental faces they passed in the cafeteria. Dejah plunked her tray down on their table. _

_ “Hey, I don’t give a damn what they all think. I can hang around with whoever I bloody well please and whether you believe it or not, I like you.” _

She remembered seeing him walking through a cloud of smoke looking like something evil had inhabited his body. What had happened?

_ “What are you doing up here?” He asked, climbing onto the roof of their building. Dejah sat, her knees drawn to her chest, as she stared up at the stars and moons that lined the sky. _

_ “Just thinking.” She replied, softly. She felt a blanket drape around her bare shoulders and a ghost of a smile flickered across her face. _

_ “About what?” He sat with her and regarded her with curiousity. _

_ “My parents.” _

_ “The king and queen? Why? Has something happened?” Dejah shook her head. _

_ “No. My birth parents. Today… today would have been my brother’s birthday.” She responded, quietly and suddenly Jax understood. _

_ “Oh… he died the same day your mother did, right?” His voice got low. Dejah nodded and reached up to brush her falling tears away. She felt his arm go around her and she leaned her head against his shoulder. _

_ “On Koaweia, we have this belief that when one passes in death, they join the stars in the sky. So they’ll always be up there, keeping watch on us still below. Your parents and little brother are probably up there right now, keeping watch over you and proud of what you’ve become.” He chose his words carefully, but they seemed to do the trick. She lifted her head, her face still wet with tears. _

_ “That’s beautiful.” She whispered, turning her eyes upward. _

_ “Are you up there?” She called out. Jax felt her pain, being a hyper empath and just wanted to help her stop hurting. As she let out a soft sob and buried her head in his shoulder again, he gently ran his long fingers through her raven coloured hair. After a few moments, she looked up again to him. _

_ “Y-you’ll never leave me, right?” She asked, shakily. He leaned his head close to hers, so their foreheads were touching. _

_ “Dejah, I promise I’ll never leave you.” He vowed. Their lips ghosted against one another’s until they drew into a deep, tender kiss. _

_ “I’ll never leave you.” _

Dejah blinked a few times, trying to discern just where she was and what had happened. When she felt a dull pain in her side, it all came back to her. The Qhenkriens, Koaweia, Jax… where was Jax? In a mild panic, she tried to sit up, but pain seared through her torso, making her wince.

She lifted her top to see a thick, white bandage wrapped around her entire torso and suddenly remembered getting hit. Exhaling slowly, she turned her head to see Jax, fast asleep beside her, his face towards her. His ebony hair was all mussed from sleep and his shirt was missing, not an uncommon thing. She gently reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair from his eyes, remembering seeing him over her when she’d been wounded.

_ “Dej… oh God...” _

_ “S-stop looking so worried… I’ve been hurt worse… than this.” _

_ “I need help! Princess Dejah’s been wounded!” _

_ “Please… please just stay awake, okay?” _

_ “I’m alright _

_ “No, no, no… don’t close your eyes, please don’t close your eyes…” _

_ “I’m okay…” _

“I told you.” She murmured, not meaning to wake him, but he must’ve sensed her movement. His eyes fluttered open to meet her cool purple ones.

“Dej…” He mumbled sleepily, something she loved, before he fully realized she was indeed awake.

“You’re awake!” He announced, sitting straight up. Dejah bit back a chuckle.

“Last I checked.” She joked, lightly, knowing the situation was far worse than she knew. She’d been injured seriously, she knew that. She could’ve died.

“H-how do you feel?” Jax demanded, looking her over intently, like something should be out of place. Dejah pressed her hand to her wound and braced herself to sit up. letting out a wince was enough for Jax to rush to her aid, helping her sit up against her pillows.

“Honestly… like I went five rounds with a Qhenkrien.” She joked again, but noted the seriousness in the man’s two toned eyes.

“Hey…” She reached for his hand and he laced her fingers with hers.

“I’ll be fine.” She promised, looking deep into his eyes. She noted them getting misty, as he turned his head away from her.

“Jax…” She whispered.

“Dej… they killed them all. Those monsters, those demons… they killed my entire family.” He divulged and Dejah took her hand back, with a gasp.

“No…” She breathed. His shaky sob was enough. Dejah threw back the covers and despite her own agonizing pain, she knew his had to be exponentially worse. Throwing her arms around him, she crawled into his lap.

“Dej, no… you’re injured.” He protested, though he closed his arms around her.

“So? You’re going through hell. My pain can wait.” Honestly, he didn’t know what he did in a past life to end up with her. He bowed his head and buried his face in her dark hair.

“I’m so sorry, Jax.” She murmured, feeling his hot tears on her scalp.

“At least… I got to be with my mother in her… last moments.” He sniffed. Dejah looked up at him with sad eyes.

“Did you?” He nodded.

“There wasn’t a thing I could do to save any of them…and then when I came back, I saw you and that… thing… God Dejah, if I lost you too… I don’t know what I’d do. You’re literally all I have left. He touched his forehead to hers and she slid her eyes closed, a few tears slipping through her lashes.

“You won’t lose me.” She rasped.

“The world could end and I’d still come walking out of the smoke. As long as you were on the other side.” Jax closed the gap between them, feeling the warmth and electricity flowing through Dejah as he deepened the kiss, burning to take it further, but logically he knew Dejah had to finish healing first. As she fell back asleep not long after, he watched her slumber, gently tracing his fingertips over her features.

“I love you so much…” He whispered, touching another kiss to her forehead. He’d nearly asked her to cement their bonds, to officially become his, but he knew the time would come very shortly and would be worth it.

**

“Ophelia, they’re beautiful.” Dejah cooed, holding her newborn niece, as she nursed the boy. The new mother smiled lovingly, but tiredly.

“They are, but they’re already a handful.” She chuckled.

“They’re 2 weeks old. How much of a handful can they be?” Dejah teased. Her sister raised an eyebrow.

“Is that a bet? Wait till you have your own.” She cheekily replied, but the subject sent Dejah’s insides churning again. While she was elated her sister and babies had come out of the ordeal healthily, she was still frightfully terrified of her own children one day. Smiling down at her niece again, that seemed to have inherited her father’s fire coloured hair, she placed her back into her bassinet.

“How are you feeling?” Ophelia asked, sitting in the chair near where her daughter was slumbering.

“Fine. Jax made sure I was receiving round the clock care, as if I wouldn’t be. Honestly, I don’t think a single pillow was unfluffed about a dozen times a day. It’s an odd side to him, but I know he was scared half out of his mind. Especially given all he lost on Koaweia.” Dejah mused, with a sad sigh. Ophelia hid a smile, secretly knowing something her sister did not. Her mother had confided in her days ago, sharing what Jax had shared with her many days ago. Neither knew when he would do it, but they knew it would be soon. The Koaweians had an interesting ritual about ‘marriage’ as it were, and it was really quite beautiful. Only one time in a male’s life could he use this power and since Dejah’s collarbone was still naked, it stood to reason Jax hadn’t marked her yet. Marked how? By pressing the fingers of his left hand to her chest, a mark would appear, resembling that of a tattoo. It was a beautiful design, each one different according to family. Ophelia’s eyes darted up to her sister’s bare chest, covered by her simple blush yellow dress and it caught Dejah’s attention.

“What?” She asked, looking down at herself.

“Oh nothing. Speaking of, where is Jax?” She wondered.

“He’s with some guys from our division. General Erzo isn’t resting until we figure out what the Qhenkriens next move is and more importantly, why they suddenly exist again in the first place.” Dejah set her jaw, vivid images of her past flickering in front of her eyes.

“I wish I knew. I know for a fact that Father had those creatures, the surviving ones anyway, exiled to Xion, years ago and I haven’t heard a single report of Xion being overridden. It would take an army and a half just to do so.” Ophelia shook her head. Dejah folded her arms and started pacing the room, her emotions running wild.

“None of that matters now, Ophie… they’re out there again, they’re killing innocent people again. Jax lost his entire family, every single blood relation he’s ever had. And I swear to the gods I will kill every last one of them and make them pay for all the misery and loss they’ve caused, even if I have to die trying.” The firm resolve in her sister’s voice scared the young queen a little, but she knew Dejah stood by every word she said.

“Well let’s hope you accomplish that, but I know your niece and nephew would like you to stick around while they grow up.” Ophelia’s voice shook toward the end and Dejah knew she could’ve chosen her words more carefully. Her injury had put a scare into everyone who cared about her, but that was a given, being a Celestial Warrior. Every warrior went into battle with the knowledge that they may not make it out alive. Dejah never used to be scared of that. Not until then. Not until she thought of her baby niece and nephew, Jax, Ophelia, Anastasia and Julianna, her mother…

“So I just have to fight harder next time and make sure I get to see these two grow up.” She told herself, looking down to her sleeping niece again as Ophelia placed her brother next to her in the bassinet.

__


	5. THE DECISION

 

**THE DECISION**

Dejah needed a walk after visiting her sister and the babies. The warmth of spring was in full swing, making the palace gardens smell absolutely amazing. Dejah wasn’t normally a dresses person, but she wore them anyway if she wasn’t in her combat clothing. They were a little girly, but at least they were easy. The pale yellow gown she had on was comfortable, with a scoop neck and light capped sleeves and an almost empire waist. Her long hair was done neatly in 2 braids going down her back and she tried to lose herself in the tranquility of the blooming gardens, while her mind was running in a million and one different directions at once. Just as she was trying to relax, sitting on one of the many benches, that one near a large old tree, she heard her name being called from off in the distance.

“Dejah!” Jax raced up to her.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, standing.

“We got word. About the Qhenkriens.” He explained, his eyes looking troubled.

“Really? Do we know where they’re striking next?” She replied, wide eyed. Jax shook his head and sat on the bench.

“We-or the General found out what happened at Xion.” Dejah joined him on the bench, her heart pounding.

“What happened?” Though part of her was scared to know.

_ King Jehannot did succeed and exiling the surviving Qhenkriens to Xion, the newly constructed maximum security prison, in the very corner of the outer ring of our known universe. Locked up together, both male and female of the species, it didn’t take long before… they began reproducing while locked up. King Jehannot was aware of this but thought nothing of it. Qhenkriens age at a rate much faster than that of races such as ours and just over a year ago, after being quiet for decades, calmly living out their lives and raising their offspring in the prison, their numbers grew and there ended up being more than were originally exiled in the first place. It happened overnight. If any planning was arranged, it was strategic and secretive. No one had any clue. The prison guards were threatened with their lives and forced into cooperation, other prisoners were used as bait, before long, the Qhenkriens owned Xion and escaped, with not a single one of the allies across the galaxies knowing about it. Only a few surviving guards from Xion were able to convey the information, saying they feared for their lives and their loved ones lives on a daily basis. Some guards even resorted to killing themselves rather than be put through the torture. They say the Qhenkriens were especially clever at mind games and manipulation and that far out in space, it didn’t take much to set the guard staff off the rails. _

Jax relayed what he had been told and Dejah was left agape at what she was hearing.

“Oh my God…” She murmured, in shock. She was aware of her hands trembling in her lap, flashes of the horrible war ridden days of her childhood flickering across her mind. Jax laid a steady hand atop hers and looked deep into her eyes.

“Hey…” Her gaze met his.

“We’ll stop them.” He vowed. Sure, but at what cost? Dejah had already lost so much in her life, Jax as well. The Qhenkriens were just as ruthless and bloodthirsty as Dejah had ever remembered. Maybe they’d win again, but how many lives would it take? Dejah’s face was wet with tears, before she consciously realized she was crying. Jax brought her into a tight embrace, pressing soft kisses into her hair.

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be crying. Th-they’re our enemy, we have to start planning an offense strategy, or a defense, I don’t care. But…” She trailed off, looking up to him with damp cheeks. Somehow, Jax knew exactly what she was thinking. Because it was what he’d been mulling over in his head for days. They were both terrified. Terrified of the impending war this all would bring, Terrified of losing one another. Jax rested his forehead against hers and let out a slow breath.

“It’s okay. I’ll protect you. Even if you don’t think you need it. As long as I’m still alive, no harm will ever come to you. I swear it.” He promised, feeling his heart race with anticipation. Dejah almost countered with her still burning fear of him giving his life for her on any given basis, because he was just stubborn like that, but it fizzled away, believing in her heart and soul that Jax would fight with her or for her until the end of the universe and still come through, kicking. She felt her cheeks grow warm as his lips met hers, the soft breeze of the gardens wafting gently through his long hair, as one hand went to the back of her neck, the other to her waist. Dejah leaned into the kiss, closing her eyes and feeling the energy just wash over her. It was moments like this she cherished, just fully realizing she had somebody closer to her than her family would ever be. It was like they were one heartbeat, existing within 2 bodies. After what seemed like an eternity, they both came up for air, softly panting against one another, as if they’d run a marathon. Jax knew it had to be now, before he completely lost his resolve. Burying his face in her neck, strategically placing small kisses along her shoulder and collarbone, Dejah felt like she’d died and gone to heaven. Their moments of intimacy were few and far between, but when they happened, they  **happened** . 

“Dej?” Jax murmured, gently nipping at her earlobe.

“Mm?” Was her reply. He paused.

“I want you.” He rasped, meeting her gaze again, their foreheads touching.

“You have me…” She breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“N-no I want you… I want to bond with you.” He finally revealed. Dejah sat back, a stunned expression sweeping her features.

“Y-you do?” She asked in amazement. He cracked a smirk, showing off his pointed canines. 

“Hell, I always did, just now I know it’s time. I know I’ll always be yours and you’ll always be mine, but I want everyone to know, now. You’re my universe, Dejah… I want us to be bonded, forever.” Tears welled in her eyes again, just suddenly so overcome with love and a dozen other emotions she couldn’t identify.

“Would you… let me?” He asked, just a tad anxious. Dejah nodded, with a tearful smile.

“Of course.” She agreed, wholeheartedly. It was an intimate ritual, one no one but the couple witnessed, but the gardens seemed like an intimate enough spot for the time being. But still, he feared being interrupted by an innocent passerby. 

“Tonight. In our own quarters, okay?” He asked, though he kind of did want to take her there and now. She nodded, liking the idea of both parties having to wait.

“Okay.” She lightly caressed his cheek and stood.

“I should go back and help my sister. I’ll see you later.” She decided, still feeling a little warm.

“See you later.” He echoed, knowing then and there he had to make that night one neither of them would forget.

 

**

 

To say Dejah and Jax were anything but focused for the rest of the day would have been a lie. Dejah tried to be a good sister and help Ophelia with some of her queenly duties, as well as motherly. Ximon was off world for a bunch of intergalactic meetings on his wife’s behalf and the twin princesses were nowhere to be found until dinner. Ophelia opted to dine in her quarters, being much too tired for a formal meal and that was perfectly understandable. That left Anastasia, Julianna, The Queen Mother, Dejah and Jax to dine on their own. Dejah’s low cut dinner gown, as white as a dove was driving Jax positively crazy already, as was Jax’s neatly pulled back hair for Dejah. It was pure torture, knowing what the night would bring. Anastasia seemed too caught up in her latest novel she read while eating, despite her mother’s disapproving stares, to notice anything off about Dejah and Jax. Both parties tried in vain to keep their decorum, but it wasn’t easy. Especially when Jax’s hand went to caress Dejah’s exposed knee and teased his fingers slowly up her thigh. Dejah fought against her cheeks’ immediate reaction to redden and merely took another bite of her dinner. All conversation during dinner went in one ear and out the other, until Julianna finally caught on. The other princess was somewhat of a party girl, having brought home many a suitor to the palace in the wee hours of the morning and knew a thing or two about couples.

“Any big plans tonight, you two?” She chirped, making Dejah jump suddenly.

“U-um… no. Been a lot going on since the Qhenkriens invaded Koaweia.” She fibbed, though it wasn’t entirely untrue. Julianna merely smirked and took a sip of her wine, wiggling her eyebrows at Dejah. Jax stood abruptly and gave a slight bow to the Queen Mother, asking to be excused. She granted permission and Dejah stood too, wondering just what that was all about. Tossing down her napkin, she lifted her skirt and jogged after him, catching him in the hallway.

“Are you alright?” She demanded, spinning him to face her. His brows were knit firmly and he looked almost… angry?

“Just what was that with your sister, just now?” He asked, his voice rough.

“What Julianna? Only the gods know. You know how she is.” Was Dejah’s puzzled reply. Jax huffed and pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

“This is… what you want, right?” Dejah gave him a puzzled expression.

“What? Of course it is! You know that. Where’s this coming from? Was it because I brought up Koaweia? Jax, I’m sorry…” She was cut off by his lips crashing against hers. 

“I’m sorry. No, I think I’m just in my own head too much. You have to realize I-I’ve never done this before.” He bit his lower lip, awkwardly. Suddenly it made sense. Koaweians were a very territorial species. A mating ritual was a pivotal moment in their lives, as they mated for life. Even if one was interested in a female, he’d not take  _ that step  _ until the bonding was complete. Dejah understood this and respected it, though they had plenty of other intimate moments, that specific one was reserved only for the mating ritual and thereafter. He was nervous. Maybe he thought Julianna’s expressions and remark were conveying some lack of respect for such a momentous occasion. 

“Oh Jax… don’t overthink. It’ll be fine. I can’t wait, you know? Even when we were trainees, I knew I loved you and wanted to be with you. You complete me.” Dejah replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled back.

“Should we finish dinner?” He suggested.

“Sure.”

 

**

 

Jax disappeared after dinner, and Dejah knew better than to follow. She stayed with her sisters and mother in the meantime, she felt it right to tell them exactly what was going on. After that night, she would in fact be a married woman. 

“Jax isn’t joining us?” Her mother asked.

“Oh please, mother. Jax wouldn’t bother chin wagging with a bunch of ladies. I’m sure he has much more important things to tend to.” Julianna replied, taking a long sip of her tea. Dejah cleared her throat and ignored her sister’s pointed remark.

“Actually, I do need to tell you all something, I hope to catch Ophie before the night’s over to tell her as well, but… Jax has asked me to bond with him.” She divulged. Her mother beamed, of course having known all along, unbeknownst to her daughter. The twins made eyes at each other.

“Bond? What does that mean?” Julianna wondered, unfamiliar with the term.

“It means he’s going to make her his mate.” Anastasia replied, using her extensive scholarly knowledge she possessed. 

“Oh! I knew something was going on between you two, tonight. You could see the sparks flying off of you both. So is there like a ceremony? Can I be your maid of honor?” Julianna replied, her bubbly enthusiasm just exploding, as she took Dejah’s hands.

“A mating ritual as observed by a Koaweian male is not like a Trezorian wedding. It’s much more private.” Anastasia explained again. 

“So… no ceremony?” Dejah shook her head.

“No, but I suppose we could. I could ask Jax, but I know he wants to do it this way first.” Dejah thought out loud. But with the Quenkriens looming over everything, it hardly seemed like the time for a proper Trezorian wedding, much less a Koaweian mating ritual, but that was beside the point. 

“Well dear, I can’t say I’m surprised, but know I’m very happy for you.” Her mother stood and Dejah followed suit. Her mother gave her a warm hug that nearly brought Dejah to tears, even more when her sisters joined in. 

“Us too. We love Jax. He’s already become like part of the family. And with two Celestial Warriors part of the family, we’ll never see danger.” Julianna gushed. For a moment, Dejah saw the burning remains of Koaweia’s cities and the monstrous Qhenkriens killing everybody and anybody.

“Thank you. I should go.” She decided, stepping back and giving them a smile. Her heart was racing and she felt like she might cry, but she was ready. Her family was there for her, supporting her. On her way to find her eldest sister though, she thought of her birth family. And suddenly her feet took her to the Memorial Hall towards the front of the palace. She’s gone there many times over her childhood, but not recently. She knew exactly where her parents’ names laid. Yes, even her mother was granted place alongside her father’s name. It was a golden plaque, just above Dejah’s head. She ran her hands over the traditional Trezorian lettering and felt tears sting her eyes. How would they feel if they were alive still? Would they be happy for their daughter? Would they give her a warm hug, tell her how much they loved her and that she’d always be their baby? Would her little brother give her a tight hug and say how much he liked and looked up to Jax? A shaky sob left her lips as tears spilled down her cheeks.

“I thought I would find you here.” A voice made her spin around and face her tired looking but softly smiling sister.

“Ophie…” Dejah rushed into her arms as her sister held her tight.

“I ran into mother in the corridor. She told me about tonight. I figured you might be thinking about your birth family. I know I would have been.” She consoled, soothingly.

“I-I’m happy, I really am. I just… I miss them. And I’m taking a really big step here. I know Jax and I have been together for eons, but this is different…”

“It’s very different. Trust me, honey. I know. And while mother and the girls and I are here, and we love and support you as one of our own, we’re still not your birth family.” She sympathized. Dejah nodded, drying her tears.

“But you’re still my sister. And I know mother, father and my brother are somewhere up there, looking down on me with smiles.” Ophelia smiled and tucked a loose lock of hair behind Dejah’s ear.

“I believe they are. And if they were able to, they’d say how much they love you and how proud they are of the woman you’ve become.” Dejah smiled tearfully and nodded.

“Now, let’s get you prepared for tonight, shall we? I have something in my wardrobe I think might look just stunning on you.” Ophelia added.

“Oh, no you don’t have to…” Dejah tried, having planned on showing up in her dinner gown, but her sister wouldn’t hear it.

“Trust me.”


End file.
